


Alternative Endings - A Guide For Every Fangirl With Feels

by Chapterdaze



Category: all of them! - Fandom
Genre: I'm sorry if this is terrible, Make your ship sail, Multi, They should be alive you know it, alternative endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapterdaze/pseuds/Chapterdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This guide is for every fangirl that closes her book, stops the rolling credits and can’t think of anything else than “Man, that ending sucks.”</p>
<p>Whether it’s your ship sinking on the last page, your favourite character dying last-minute, or there was a huge anti-climax, we’re here to help mend your broken heart back together with our ultimate guide! So enjoy your self-made ending and let us know what else you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Endings - A Guide For Every Fangirl With Feels

It was 4 a.m. in the morning. (Sub) was sitting at the dining table, a cup of cold coffee in (Gs) hands. It had been three days, three whole days since (Dom) left, leaving memories all around the house. Three days, and all (Sub) could do was walking around for any sign of this being a dream, a horrid nightmare. It tired (Gs) out, unable to do any chores around the place, a dull feeling in (Gs) head, numb all over (Gs) body. Yet, (Gs) would lay down at the end of every day to go to sleep, and remain with eyes wide open. (Sub) then got up to make some coffee, but would be feeling too sick and shaky to drink it.

And so (Gs) sat there, overthinking just what went wrong.

 

It was 7 a.m. by the time the sun broke through. (Sub) hadn’t noticed (Gs) was cold, until the warm rays of sunlight hit (Gs) body. Day number four had arrived. With a sigh (Sub) got up to put away the cup. While spacing out for a bit by the sink, the doorbell suddenly rang. (Sub) stumbled to get to the door, trying to fix (Gs) looks, though it certainly was in vain after living like a mess for a few days. Still debating whether this would scare away (Gs) uninvited visitor, (Gs) hopped over the mail that had assembled itself throughout the days, and opened the door.

It was (Dom).

Immediately, (Sub)’s mind blocked. Words couldn’t describe what was going on in (Gs) mind, so instead, silent tears of mixed emotions rolled down (Gs) cheeks.

And (Dom) was just standing there, (Gd) face slightly red, eyes ever so softly staring at (Sub).

“Y-You… You’re b-back…” (Sub)finally managed to choke out.

(Dom) looks down to their feet. A single (F/Cs) envelope that separated itself from the rest of the mail had nothing but (Sub)’s name on it. (Gs) reached down and picked it up.

The letter contained just six words.

 

_How could I ever leave you?_

**Author's Note:**

> List of words  
> A.E. – Alternative ending  
> (F/N) – First name  
> (L/N) – Last name  
> (Dom) – Dominant person of the relationship  
> (Sub) – Submissive person of the relationship  
> (2nd) – Non-shipped person of the relationship  
> (G) – Gender pronoun  
> (Gd) – Gender pronoun of dominant character  
> (Gs) – Gender pronoun of submissive character  
> (H/C) – Hair colour  
> (E/C) – Eye colour  
> (F/C s/d ) – Favourite colour of character (submissive / dominant)


End file.
